


One Night in Voyagers Chat Room

by voycaptive



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voycaptive/pseuds/voycaptive
Summary: Written July 4, 2002





	One Night in Voyagers Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 4, 2002

By VoyCaPtive July 4, 2002

USS VOYAGER CHAT ROOM

Flyboy: I am so hot 4 u, I can't wait to see u, when r u cumming home?  
Maquiswarrior: After I drive my dick up your ass I'll be home in more  
ways than one!  
Maquiswarrior: But I have to finish these damn reports  
Flyboy: SHIT! :-D~~~ I'm drooling 4 u babeee!! I feel like a warp core  
about to overload  
Maquiswarrior: Save some drool for later, in case we can't find the  
lube, remember last night?  
Flyboy: I wasn't the one that forgot it in the observation lounge, I'll  
replicate some  
Maquiswarrior: We're broke  
Flyboy: SHIT!! 

Welcome, Starfleet!  
This room has 2 users besides you.

Starfleet has signed into room USS VOYAGER  
Starfleet: Hey guys! What's up?  
Flyboy: Hi Haz, nothing's up, anymore  
Maquiswarrior: Hi Harry, c u later Tom  
Maquiswarrior has left the room  
Flyboy: Bye :-(  
Flyboy: What r u doing here? I thought u and Greg were going out tonight  
Starfleet: He's on brig duty  
Flyboy: Lucky him  
Starfleet: Not! I have to wait till tomorrow to see him!  
Flyboy: So what r u up to?  
Starfleet: I'm going to go check out Sandrines, want to shoot a game of  
pool?  
Flyboy: I'm waiting for Chak to get back  
Flyboy: Hey, that rhymes!  
Starfleet: LOL now you're a poet. Where is he?  
Flyboy: In his office, it's monthly report time  
Starfleet: So come play pool, it'll pass the time faster  
Flyboy: ok  
Flyboy: I'll send him a message so he knows where I am, I'll see you  
there in 10  
Starfleet: Yup! :-D  
Starfleet has left the room  
Flyboy has left the room

A few minutes passes.

Welcome, Kat!  
This room has 0 users besides you.

Kat has signed into room USS VOYAGER

Welcome, BLT!  
This room has 1 users besides you.

BLT has signed into room USS VOYAGER  
Kat: Hi honey, I'm wearing the light pink silk chemise that you gave me  
BLT: Are your nipples showing thru?  
Kat: Mmmmmm yes, they're hard for you sweetheart

Welcome, SpottedChef!  
This room has 2 users besides you.

SpottedChef has signed into room USS VOYAGER  
SpottedChef: HI EVERYONE!  
Kat: Hello Neelix  
BLT: Grrrrr


End file.
